Diggin' On You
by Kerenza
Summary: Miroku drags Kagome to a night club where she meets Inuyasha, who is mysteriously attracted to her.
1. The Club

Hello everybody!! I'm back!!! Hehehe. I know, took me long enough, right? Anyways, yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I also don't own "Diggin' on You" by TLC or "Let's Get Down" by Bow Wow.

On with the story.

**********************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 1

"Why did I ever agree to do this?" Kagome thought gloomily as she sat in the corner of the crowded night club. The light swirled around her head, making her dizzy and the heat was unbearable, not to mention the smell of sweat radiating off the hundreds of bodies moving wildly on the dance floor. It was an understatement to say she wasn't enjoying herself. She was downright miserable. She couldn't believe Miroku had talked her into this. 

She was bored and simply called Miroku to see if he wanted to hang out . He told her that he couldn't because he had a DJ job at a local night club and suggested she come. She was reluctant at first. She had never been to a night club and loud music and dancing really isn't her thing, never was. But her boredom got the best of her and she agreed. It also didn't hurt that Miroku had called her a book-reading hermit who wouldn't know a good time if it bit her in the ass. 

So here she was, sitting in a corner, loud music blaring in her ears, wishing she were home, in her warm fuzzy pajamas, instead of the tight, rhinestone studded jeans and black spaghetti strap tank top she was currently wearing. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, silver glitter dabbed on her eyelids which topped it all off. A simple silver chain with a crystal pendant hung around her neck. She never left the house without it. 

She drummed her fingers impatiently on the table and glared up at Miroku. He signaled that there was only one hour left before the club closed and he could pack up. She just rolled her eyes. She knew it would take him a while to pack, but at least everyone would be gone and she would be able to breathe again, and not to mention, chew Miroku out for making her sit there all by herself in such an environment. She once again looked out at the sea on people on the dance floor. She couldn't understand how people could go on like that for hours without a break. Suddenly, she seen what looked like a streak of silver out of the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction but didn't see anything. 

'Probably just the lights.' she thought. She seen it again, but this time she seen the source. It was a teenage boy who looked to be about her age, maybe a year or two younger. He had a full head of long, beautiful, silver hair. She watched the way it moved and bounced as he danced. There were about five girls dancing around him. He was a very good dancer, she noticed. Suddenly, as if he felt her staring at the back of his head, he turned around. Her first instinct was to look away, which she did, but took a quick glance back and that's when she noticed his gorgeous amber eyes staring straight back at her. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she practically melted into those golden orbs. He flashed her a quick smile and walked away toward the bar. He ordered himself a drink (a coke, since he's underage) and paid the bartender. He made sure to choose a seat where he could still see Kagome. 

He didn't know what it was about that girl, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She didn't look that different from any of the other girls in the room, besides the fact that she looked like she'd rather endure the fiery pits of hell than stay here any longer, but there was just something about her. He flashed her another sexy smile which she shyly returned before looking away again. If this was any other girl, he would walk right over and ask her to dance, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he opted to flirt with her across the room. Miroku caught their little exchange and smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Ok everyone, let's slow it down a little, take a moment to breathe, buy yourself a drink. This is for all those flirtin' out there. Maybe this will help them out a bit and get them on the floor for the next song." he said into the mic. The song "Diggin on you" by TLC started playing. Kagome knew he was talking about her and the mysterious boy at the bar and glared at him. He simply smirked and nodded his head in the boys direction. She looked and seen that he was walking right toward her. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' she thought frantically 'What am I going to do?!' She looked up at Miroku with pleading eyes but he just smirked at her, cocked an eyebrow and returned to his work. She looked back to the silver-haired boy who was slowly getting closer, the smile on his face widening at her antics. 'What, does she think I'm going to bite her or something?' thought with amusement when he seen her look around nervously and the look of panic on her face. 'Well, I won't bite hard...' he mused. 

"Hey." he said when he had reached her table.

"Uh, hi." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Inuyasha." he said, extending his hand to her.

"Uh, I'm uh, Kagome." she said, taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Nice to meet ya. Mind if I sit here, every where else is full." He sat without waiting for her to reply, she looked as if she couldn't speak.

"Oh, um, no, I don't mind." she managed to say. How, she wasn't really sure. This amazingly handsome guy was talking to her and sitting at her table! She couldn't believe it.

"Ok everyone, that's enough of the slow stuff, I think they got the message." Miroku's voice came over the speaker again, and he glanced over at Kagome and Inuyasha who were too engrossed in each other to notice. "Let's step it back up a notch, shall we?" "Let's get Down" by Bow Wow blared on the floor. Everyone who sat jumped back up and joined the commotion.

"You don't look like you're having a good time." Inuyasha commented. "Actually, you look as if you'd rather be anywhere but here."

"Well, I would." Kagome replied. "Miroku dragged me here because he had to DJ. If it weren't for that, I'd be home right now."

"Oh, so you're here with him?" He tried to hide the disappointment he was suddenly feeling.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! Oh no, I'd never go out with him, he's such a lech! No, he's just a friend. I've known him since I was like ten." She waved her hands in front of her face to get her point across.

"Oh I see. You're here as friends?"

"Yeah."

"Then, he wouldn't mind if I asked you to dance?" he asked, hopefully.

"No, not in the slightest." she replied, not realizing at first what she had just agreed to. Inuyasha stood and extended his hand for Kagome to take. She stared at it for a moment before taking it and allowing him to guide her onto the floor.

**********************************************************************************************

Ok, so they are kind of out of character and I decided to do a little something no one else has yet, so yeah. Let me know what you think!! Review!!


	2. The Dance

Hello again. I meant to update sooner, but I've been extremely busy these last three days. But here it is. Chapter 2. But first,

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

I figured I'd keep the men with black suits, sunglasses and suitcases happy from the start. They're scary, *shudders* Anyway, on with the story.

**********************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2

As Inuyasha lead her to the center of the room, Kagome felt like she was floating. She was oblivious to the hundreds of people moving around her, bumping into her, their sweat mixing with her own which was slowly forming on her skin. All she could see and focus on was Inuyasha's silver hair as he searched for a place to dance. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to face Kagome. His eyes instantly locked onto hers and she once again became lost in their golden depths. Hew began to dance, just as he was when she felt laid eyes on him, never breaking their eye contact. She just stood there and watched Inuyasha danced, amazed at the way he moved his body to the music, until she felt two strong hands on her hips. She gasped slightly and tensed at the sudden contact. Inuyasha smirked and began to sway her hips to the music. She smirked back at him, relaxing under his touch and moving her hips on her own. The rest of her body soon followed. When he didn't let go of her hips, Kagome put her hands on his forearms, just below the elbow. He responded by pulling her closer, his hands resting on the small of her back. She was surprised by the sudden movement and nearly stumbled onto him, which broke their eye contact. She quickly regained her footing and looked back at Inuyasha's face. It looked as if his smirk only got cockier, if that's possible. Always up for a challenged, Kagome smirked back, just as cocky, and wrapped her arms lazily around his neck, swinging slightly as she smiled seductively at him, their faces mere inches apart. They continued dancing like that for, how long, neither of them knew. They didn't particularly care either. 

"Hey Yash, who's your new friend?" came a girl's voice from behind Kagome. Startled, she dropped her arms and turned around, causing Inuyasha's arms to fall to his sides as well. A young woman, a little taller than Kagome with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail stood smiling sweetly at them. She wore a simple pink tank top that matched her eye shadow perfectly, and black hip huggers, a pair of low black boots on her feet.

Inuyasha growled at the interruption, he was really enjoying himself for once, up til then.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" the girl asked mischievously.

"Oh! Um, no! My name's Kagome." she stuttered slightly, a red tinge spreading on her cheeks. She extended her hand.

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking Kagome's hand.

"I haven't seen you around before. Come here often?" Sango asked.

"Is there something you wanted Sango?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth, trying to hide his annoyance. Sango seemed to notice.

"Well no, I was just looking for you because the club is going to close soon and you need to give me a ride home. When I seen you and Kagome so close, I wanted to meet your new friend." she explained.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked, eager to get back to dancing with Kagome.

"Yeah, when you're ready to go, I'll be by the bar. See you later Kagome." With that, Sango left, leaving one disappointed and one highly embarrassed teenager behind.

Kagome suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She didn't know what had gotten into herself when she was dancing with Inuyasha, but she definitely wasn't herself. Maybe the lights and music were getting to her head. She still had her back to Inuyasha. He slowly snaked his arms around her tiny waist, linking his hands on her lower stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now, where were we?" he asked seductively, nudging softly at her neck. Kagome froze, feeling even more uncomfortable and got a sudden urge to run. 

"Sorry about Sango, she always choose the most inopportune times to show up." he explained, stroking her stomach with his thumb when he felt her tense. She felt herself slowly relaxing under his touch. She didn't know how he did it, but everything about him was intoxicating. Kagome had no idea what to say. She was lost in his caresses, his smell, everything.

"Ok everyone, I know you're all having fun, but it's time to close up. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and will come by again tomorrow night. Please, make your way to the door and be careful getting home. Good night!" Miroku's voice suddenly came over the speaker. The music stopped, the colorful lights stopped and the lights came on. Everyone headed toward the door, but Inuyasha didn't move.

"I have to head home." Kagome said as she pulled gently from his grasp. "Thank you for the dance. I really enjoyed it." Inuyasha simply nodded and was about to say something when Sango showed up again. 

"Well Yash, you ready?" she asked, it was easy to tell she was tired and wanted to go home. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. See ya later Kag." he said with a quick wave and disappeared in the sea of people heading toward the door.

**********************************************************************************************

Well, I know it's not as long as the last one, but I'm going to end it here anyway. Hope you liked, review.


	3. The Aftermath

Yes, yes, yes....I know.....I haven't updated in nearly a year....and you all probably want to kill right about now. But before you chew me up and spit me back out hear me out...I wasn't going to do anything else with this story. I was going to leave it at just the two chapters. I had no idea what I was going to do with it...where it was heading...and what the connection between the characters were....you know Miroku knowing Kagome and Sango knowing Inuyasha type thing....I'm still not exactly sure where the story is headed...but I have a few ideas and I desperately needed to write last night...so I wrote this chapter....Anyway....

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

****

Chapter 3

Kagome simply stood in the center of the room as people filed out around her. She stared dumbly at the spot Inuyasha once stood. She didn't know how long she was standing there before she suddenly noticed the deafening silence in the room. She looked around the now nearly empty room. The only people remaining were workers quickly trying to clean and close up so they could get home before sunrise. The room looked soooo much bigger now! She hadn't realized it before with all the people.

"Kagome? Yo, Earth to Kagome!! Anyone home??" Miroku asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Will you knock it off?" Kagome exclaimed, lightly slapping away Miroku's hand. "Let's hurry and get you packed up so you can drive me home. I'm exhausted." She started walking to the corner of the room where Miroku's equipment still sat.

"Hm, it couldn't be from all the dancing with a certain silver-haired fellow, now could it?" he asked slyly. Kagome froze as Inuyasha's gorgeous face appeared in her mind. She shook her head to clear it of the image.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said over her shoulder to keep Miroku from seeing the blush that slowly crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah sure. I saw you two...You were dancing so close that if I didn't know any better I'd think you were lovers."

Kagome's entire face lit up with a bright red hue as she remembered their 'little dance'.

'What was I thinking? That wasn't me!! I've never danced like that...ever!!! I never thought I would.....And with a complete stranger!!!' she thought frantically to herself. Shuddering slightly as she remembered the shock his mere touch sent coursing through her veins and settling in the pit of her stomach.

Miroku watched her now silent form both shocked and amused. There was no witty comeback...no angry glare...nothing. This was not the Kagome he knew. This Inuyasha fella really had an affect on her.

"Uh....Kagome," he said, trying to get her attention. No response.

'I wish I could see the look on her face...' he thought with amusement. That's about when he realized that her back was still to him. His eyes scanned her curvy body, eyes landing on her behind...which looked oh so good in the tight jeans she was wearing. Before he knew what he was doing...it seemed his hand had a mind of it's own.

"PERVERT!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she spun around to slap the offender in the face. She knew who it was the moment she felt the hand on her backside.

'You'd think after all these years I'd learn not to turn my back on him." Kagome thought angrily to herself.

"But Kagome! I was merely trying to break your thoughts away from Inuyasha..." Miroku tried to explain.

"Grrrrrr.....I wasn't thinking about INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" she screamed, punching poor Miroku on the top of the head. He dropped to the ground with a thud. Kagome stared at his unconscious form.

"Oops, I think I over did it a bit...guess I'll have to pack everything up on my own," she sighed. "Maybe he'll wake up by the time I'm done." She started disassembling his set and her mind once again began to wander.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. No matter how much he fought it, his thoughts kept returning to Kagome. Her enchanting eyes, her long, raven hair...her perfectly curved body pressed up against his, her luscious lips which were once merely inches from his own. How he wished he had kissed them when he had the chance...He shook his head violently to shake the thoughts from his mind. A soft knock at the door helped further clear his thoughts.

"Yash, it's me. You still up?" came a girl's gentle voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come in, it's open." Inuyasha answered. The door slowly opened and the girl slipped through, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"What's up, Sango?" he asked, not moving from his relaxed spot on the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sango said. "You were silent the whole ride home. Not one cocky remark, nothing. Not like you, Yash."

"What do you mean?" he exclaimed, trying not to give himself away. He forgot just how observant Sango was. She always knew when something was amuck.

'Must be in her blood,' he thought to himself.

"I was tired from dancing all night and was trying to focus on driving so we didn't end up splattered on the road! That's all!"

"Then why are you still awake? If you were so tired...shouldn't you be sound asleep by now?" Inuyasha face-faulted.

"Well...I...um...My shower woke me up!" he sputtered.

"Yeah...uh huh...sure. You were thinking of Kagome...weren't you?" Sango retorted, obviously not believing a word of his story.

"I was not!!" Inuyasha answered much too quickly, jumping to a sitting position and nearly falling off the bed.

"Shhh!!! You'll wake Dad!! Besides Cuz...I've never seen you dance like that. Especially with a girl you've just met. It's not like you to warm up to a girl so quickly." Sango said matter-of-factly, a hint of amusement in her voice. Inuyasha felt his face heat up and he quickly laid back down with his back facing Sango.

"Feh. Whatever. Believe what you want, but the only reason I even bothered with the wench was because she looked bored," he said with his usual cocky attitude that Sango knew all too well.

Now this was a rare sight indeed. The mighty Inuyasha...was actually blushing!! And over a girl! Never once, in all the years she knew him, had she seen him blush. Sango had to bite her tongue hard to suppress a giggle.

"So, Sango," Inuyasha said, trying not only to break the silence which had fallen in the room, but also to take the heat off himself.

"Why are you home? I thought you were going to stay with your old friend for the night. What's her name again?? Yuri??"

"Oh, yeah. Well it turns out her boyfriend's parents went away last minute. So she decided to spend some 'quality time' with him." she said as if it were nothing.

"Well wasn't that nice of her? You haven't seen her in how long and she ditches you for her boyfriend, whom she probably sees everyday. That's some friend you got there, Sango."

"She's always been like that since the day I met her," she shrugged. "Besides, now that we've moved here and will be attending the same school as Yuri in the fall, I'll have plenty of time to hang out with her."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Sango stood up, stifling a yawn.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm heading to bed. Good night."

"G'nite Sango," he mumbled. Sango walked out the door and right before she was about to close it she stuck her head in.

"Sweet dreams, of Kagome I'm sure!!" she teased. Inuyasha attempted to throw his pillow at her head, but it only managed to hit the door as she pulled it shut to avoid getting hit. He could hear her giggling in the hall and growled. He stared at his pillow, now on the floor, thinking of whether he would really need it or not. He decided he was too lazy to get up and retrieve it, so he rolled over to go to sleep without it. One last thought crossed his mind before he slipped into dreamland.

"Kagome...."

Well, what did you think? I know it's not as good as the last chapters...I know they were all slightly out of character in the last chapters, so I decided to bring out their familiar qualities a bit more. Let's just say they were caught up in the moment the last chapter. By the way, Inuyasha isn't half demon in this story. He's human, with silver hair and golden eyes, no doggy ears. Don't worry, this will be explained later in the story, as well as the relationship between Sango and Inuyasha...I'll go more in depth with it.

I don't know if this will be a lemon or not. I've never written one before, so if it does come to that, then you'll have to bare with that. Anyway, review!


	4. Next Morning

_Guess what my loyal fans….I know I suck at updating…..it takes me forever….but I have good news. I finally got myself a laptop. And classes have started….which means homework which is bad. But it also means hours between all my classes stuck with nothing to do. Soooooo…..guess what I'll be doing during my breaks?? That's right…you guessed it. Well yes, homework is one of them but do you know what else??? Writing new chapters!! Yup yup. I'm going to try to write at least a chapter a week. I'm not making any promises though….so if I slack off a couple weeks I'm sorry. But at least I won't take 6 months like the last time. Anyway….on with the story…..after one minute detail._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (If only I were that brilliant. sigh)

****

Chapter 4

The morning sun filtered in through the leaves of tree and through the window to warm the face of a peacefully sleeping Kagome. She awoke to the warm tingling sensation on her face. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but upon seeing the sun quickly slammed them back shut.

"Go away!" she moaned at the offending light. It was too early for the sun to rise. In her mind, it was still midnight, seeing as how she didn't get home until almost 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Kagome…Kagome!! Are you _still_ asleep??" came her Grandpa's voice over the pounding on the door.

"I'm not asleep! I'm just resting my eyes!" she yelled and covered her head with a pillow. The man was always up before dawn and seemed to find it a sin to sleep past 7AM.

"Kagome!!! I have to leave soon….the taxi will be here any minute and I want to talk to you before it gets here!!" Kagome sighed. She had forgotten her Grandfather was leaving today. He was going to another one of his shrine convention things. Suppose it made sense considering they lived on a shrine, but it seemed like he spent more time at other shrines than his own.

"I'll be right there," she yelled to him and slowly sat up. She yawned and stretched before pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed. She was so tired her legs felt like they were made of lead and her eyes didn't seem to want to stay open. She slowly made her way over to her closet where she found her robe and slipped it on over her pajamas. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to brush away her bed hair. When that didn't work she resorted to putting it back in a ponytail, just so she looked a tad more presentable. She wouldn't go to extreme matters, seeing as how she planned on crawling back into bed once she saw Grandfather off. She yawned one last time before opening the door. Since Grandfather wasn't there she assumed he went back downstairs to eat some breakfast before his trip. The scent of bacon hit her nose, waking her up a bit more and making her stomach grumble in anticipation. She first went to the bathroom to use the toilet and wash her face hoping it would help her eyes stay open a bit longer. Finally, she made her way down stairs and to the kitchen where she plopped into a chair at the table.

"There you are! What took you so long? Maybe this will teach you not to stay out til the wee hours of the night," he stated, nodding his head matter-of-factly. Kagome yawned again. She was about to say something in return when she was handed a plate full of eggs, bacon and a couple pieces of toast. All other thoughts forgotten she started to eat. Grandfather had barely finished his eggs when Kagome got up to help herself to a second helping of bacon. Just then, they both heard a horn honking from out front.

"That must be the taxi." Grandfather said, rising from his chair. Kagome walked him to the door where he put on his shoes and grabbed his suitcase.

"You know the rules, Kagome. No parties, no demons…." he started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've been hearing since I was like 12. I get it. Have a safe trip and enjoy yourself." She said pecking on the cheek and sending him through the door. She stood on the porch and waved as the taxi drove off. She sighed and walked back inside with every intention of snuggling back under the covers and slipping silently into dreamland once again.

'I bet the blankets are still warm…' she thought to herself as she made her way upstairs. She would get to the dishes later, right now all she cared about was catching up on her beauty sleep.

No sooner had she snuggled comfortably under her fluffy comforter did the phone ring. She moaned and decided to let it ring. They would hang up eventually. But they didn't, I just kept ringing and ringing until she could take it no longer. She angrily threw back the covers and stormed down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, trying not to sound to pissed off. Click

"Hello…Hello???" No answer. They hung up!! After all the trouble she went through, they have the nerve to hang up!! She growled to herself and turned to head back up the stairs. She was almost to the top when there was a knock at the door. It seemed as if the whole world was against her sleep. The knocking continues and she made her way over to the door. She opened it to be greeted by the smiling face of Miroku.

"Good morning, Kagome," he greeted her cheerfully. "I saw your Grandfather leave. I tried to call, but there was no answer."

"That was you on the phone??" Kagome asked though gritted teeth.

"Well, yes…" he didn't have time to finish as Kagome bopped him hard on the head with her first. Before he even knew what hit him she had already started up the stairs.

"Ow, Kagome what was that for?? Where are you going??" he said, following quickly after her.

"I'm going back to bed."

"But…I thought we were going to hang out today? Have you forgotten, it's the last day of summer vacation. Come on now, you can't break tradition," Miroku explained, a goofy smile once again gracing his face. He was right, it was tradition. Ever since Miroku moved next door to the shrine in elementary school, they would do their last minute school shopping together then go out to dinner. She sighed. This would be the last time they would be able to do this, considering they were now high school seniors and would be going to college next year.

"Let me get ready quick. Then we can go," she said at last. Miroku simply nodded as she finished climbing the stairs. He didn't hesitate to make himself right at home, grabbing a coke from the fridge and flopping down on the couch to flip on the T.V. This could take a while.

Kagome took her sweet time getting ready. She figured she had to get back at Miroku someway. Since she couldn't send him home and go back to bed, she'd make him wait. She sighed, she probably wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep anyway at that point. She had already showered and was in her room, towel wrapped around her naked form as she chose an outfit to wear out. She knew she would be trying on clothes, seeing as how she needed at least one new outfit for school. So, she opted for a pair of jeans, a pink and white baby-tee and some slip on sneakers. She tied her hair back in a ponytail to keep it from frizzing. Last, picked up her crystal pendant. She stared at it for a moment, reveling in its simplistic beauty before carefully placing it around her neck and clasping it firmly. She walked down the stairs to find Miroku asleep on the couch. Two cans of soda and a bag of chips on the coffee table, some crumbs on his shirt. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh no you don't," she yelled grabbing his arm. "If I can't sleep, neither can you!" She pulled his arm hard, succeeding in pulling him off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow……I wasn't yawn sleeping. I was resting my eyes," he said, standing and rubbing his now sore backside gingerly.

"Don't even try that, that's my line. Are you finally ready?"

"You're asking me! I was the one waiting for you!!"

"Well, are you?" she asked in mock impatience.

"No, I have to use your bathroom. Those sodas ran right through me." he said over his shoulder as he ran to the bathroom. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well hurry up!!" She sat down on the sofa and looked at the T.V. for the first time. At first glance it looked only to be fuzz. But if you looked closely, you could just make two girls going at it.

"Perv." she said under her breath and rolling her eyes as she turned off the television.

Twenty minutes later they finally arrived at the mall. It was about noon time and it was packed with parents happily doing last minute school shopping so they could ship their children off to hell with having to worry.

"Yay! The mall, now, to Forever 21!!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she skipped in the direction of her favorite clothing store.

"Kagome, wait, I thought we were only here for school supplies?" Miroku asked, trying to avoid the whole clothing situation.

"We are. Clothes are school supplies, silly. And I need another outfit," she said with a goofy grin on her face. Miroku groaned and followed her to the store with his head down. If there's one thing he's learned after all these years, it's not to try and talk Kagome out of clothes shopping. It was like talking to a brick wall. It wasn't even as if he could sit outside and wait. No, she wanted his opinion on the outfits she chose. Leaving him to sit outside the dressing room for at least a half an hour while she tried on outfit after outfit. He sighed. Better get it done and over with.

**"I**nuyasha!!! Wake up!! You promised!!!!" Sango yelled, pounding on Inuyasha's bedroom door. Ignoring the curses emanating from behind the door she continued her rampage.

"INUYASHA!!!! Open this door and get your ass out here now!!!!!!!! You promised to take me to the mall to finish my shopping!!!!!!!!!! I won't let you back out of it!!! So get out here….NOW!!!!"

Inuyasha groaned. She's right he did promise, that didn't mean he wanted to go. He was like her portable closet as she handed him the bags upon bags of clothes she bought, or clothes that she wanted to try on. He didn't know what on earth possessed him to make such a nightmarish promise, but he couldn't back out of it now. The pounding continued and he groaned again.

"ALRIGHT!! Alright!!! I'll be right out!!" he yelled back and the pounding finally stopped. He sighed and started to drift back to sleep when the banging started up again.

"Don't you dare fall asleep again!!! Get your ass up and out here!!! If you're not ready and downstairs in fifteen minutes I will knock down this door and beat your ass!!!" Sango threatened before, satisfied, left him to get ready. Inuyasha cringed. He knew she meant every word of it too. He tried to ignore her once before and it wasn't pretty. He was left without a door for almost a week as they tried to find a replacement. He tried to sit up and could barely move. His neck was so stiff and so sore. That's when he remembered he had slept without a pillow. He slowly sat up and glared at the offending pillow laying innocently on the floor where he left it after throwing it at Sango.

"This is all your fault," he told it as he tried to rub away the knot in his neck. He jumped up from the bed, remembering Sango's threat and search his room for clothes. He threw on the first things he could find, a pair of blue jeans and a red tee-shirt. He quickly ran a brush through his long, knotted hair and slipped on a pair of black and red Etnies. He ran to the bathroom, did his business and brushed his teeth before bolting downstairs.

"You're lucky," Sango told him as he sat across from her at the table. She looked at her watch. "You only had 30 seconds left before I came up to beat you out of bed." Inuyasha didn't say a word and just wolfed down his bowl of cereal. When they had both finished their breakfast they were off.

"So Sango, what are you after?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"School supplies," she answered simply. He knew it couldn't be that easy, there had to be a catch.

"What kind of school supplies?" he asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"You know, the usual, pens, pencils, paper, clothes, shoes…." she trailed off.

"I knew it!!" he said accusingly. "Couldn't you have gone clothes shopping earlier with your friend??"

"Well, I did get some clothes, but I need more. And no, I can't go later because tomorrow is our first day at a new school and I need to find an outfit."

"Can't you just wear one of the other outfits you bought?" Inuyasha practically begged.

"No!! The outfit for first day can't just be any old thing! Jeez Inuyasha, don't you know anything?!" she exclaimed.

"Keh, " was Inuyasha's only response. He pulled into a spot that just opened near the door and got out. Sango followed.

"Alright, where to first??" Sango asked as she looked down each hallway.

"Let's get the worst part over first so I can enjoy the rest of my day." Inuyasha said, obviously not happy about having to shop for clothes, girl's clothes no less.

"Okay then, Forever 21 it is!!" she exclaimed happily as they made their way towards one of her favorite stores.

_Uh oh, all of our characters in the same store, at the same time. What's gunna happen next?? Hhhhmmmm…..I wonder. Review and find out!!!!_


	5. Shopping

__

Thank you all my loyal readers for your generous reviews. I must admit that I am amazed at the response I'm getting for this story. Especially chapters 3 on. I didn't think anyone would be interested after the first two. I'm trying my best not to disappoint you. Keep all the mini flying monkeys in their cages for now!! Hehe. Well, I just wanted to say thanks and let you know that I really appreciate it and the story just wouldn't be the same without….in fact…there wouldn't be a story if it weren't for you guys. Thanks!!! Alright, enough of the mushy stuff….

-**Ceaseless Cloudy Days**-You're right, normally Miroku would like to watch girls try on tight clothes, but Kagome doesn't wear tight clothes, and any guy, including Miroku would dread clothes shopping with a girl. Especially since he's been doing it with her since he was young. But don't worry, Miroku is still the same ole Miroku that we all know and love, and that will all come into play shortly…You shall see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters….Nor do I own Forever 21.….The men in black suits and sunglasses showed up with their briefcases shortly after I posted the last chapter. Apparently I forgot to disclaimer Forever 21.…oops….Please don't sue!! I'm poor so there's no point in it anyway!! Nooo, not my new laptop!! Anything but that!!!! runs away with laptop, men just stare and shake their heads solemnly

__

On with the show!!…

****

Chapter 5

"Oh come on, Sango. Do we really have to do this now?" Inuyasha whined as he looked around the crowded store. There were girls everywhere doing their last minute shopping, fighting over who got to try on what shirt, or who saw that pair of pants on sale first.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I've already explained this to you," Sango said as she waltzed into the store like she didn't even notice the fighting. Always the bargain shopper, she went straight for the sales rack. Everything in Forever 21 was great, even if it was on sale.

"But Sango…." Inuyasha complained some more as he got hit in the head by a hanger. But Sango wasn't listening. She had tuned out his incessant complaining and focused solely on the clothes in front of her. He sighed when he noticed this and decided to keep quiet and stay out of the way, so he fought his way over to the chairs near the dressing room to wait. He knew Sango would go there to try on her clothes before actually buying them, so it seemed to him the only logical place to wait. Sango just continued on with her shopping, not even noticing that Inuyasha had disappeared.

**Meanwhile….**

Kagome was taking full advantage of Miroku's presence. She skimmed quickly through the racks, throwing anything she found cute and in her size at him to hold. Miroku just sadly followed Kagome around like a lost puppy with his arms full of clothes.

"Oooo!! Another sales rack!!" Kagome squealed as she made her way over to the rack that had somehow escaped her vision. Miroku groaned inwardly, his arms were getting tired and he could barely hold all the clothes piled sloppily in his arms. Kagome wasted no time in going through the rack, throwing a few items on top of her mountain mercilessly.

"What a cute top," she said, but as she went to grab it off the rack, another hand grabbed it as well.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, about to defend her piece of clothing. She had seen it first!

"Kagome?" the girl asked quietly. Kagome just stared at the girl oddly for a few seconds. 'I know I've seen her somewhere…but I can't place the face…' she thought to herself. Then suddenly, it hit her.

"Sango??" she asked.

"Yeah! Hey Kagome, how are you??" Sango asked with a friendly smile. Kagome smiled back.

"I'm alright. Last minute school shopping and such, you know. How about you?"

"Same here. We were just…." she trailed off as she finally noticed Inuyasha was no longer following her. 'Hm….I wonder where he went to? Probably to find somewhere to sit,' she thought to herself.

"Maybe you could help me," Kagome said excitedly when Sango had stopped talking. "I need to find an outfit for first day and I could really use a girl's opinion."

"Really? Me too!"

"That's great we can try everything on together!!" Kagome said, seeing that Sango already had an armful of clothes to try on.

"Why don't we head to the dressing rooms now. If you're done looking that is…" Sango suggested.

"Yeah, I'm done, let's go!" They walked together to the dressing room. Miroku trailing behind, thankful that he didn't have to carry any more clothes. The mountain of clothes he was carrying covered his face from view, and in turn hid Sango from his view as well.

'She had a beautiful voice….I bet she's just as beautiful…' he thought to himself as he tried not to trip or drop anything.

Sango and Kagome were too busy chatting to notice Inuyasha sitting bored on the sofa just outside the dressing rooms. He was watching the people go in and out with the least bit of interest. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Sango walk in. She was talking to someone, but he couldn't see her clearly since Sango was partially blocking his view. She seemed familiar to him somehow. 'Kagome?' Inuyasha thought, not really believing it. Thinking that it must be someone else he once again leaned back and continued his watching. He laughed as some poor guy waddled into the rooms with his arms full of clothes.

"In here Miroku," Kagome called from the stall next to the one Sango was currently changing in. He couldn't see, so was trying to follow her voice. He tried to go into the one he thought she was in but just bumped into a locked door, dropping a couple articles of clothing.

"Hey! Someone is in here!" Sango yelled. 'Thank goodness for locks.' she thought silently.

"Miroku! Over here," Kagome said, a bit impatiently as she pulled his arm to get him the right direction but she pulled a bit too hard. It was just enough to throw him off balance. He swayed around to stay standing without dropping the clothes, but with all the extra weight in his arms, it was too much. He fell landing hard on his back, the clothes went flying all over the tiny room. Kagome, who was still holding onto his shoulder, went down with him, landing right on top of him.

"My, Kagome. After all these years I never knew you harbored such feelings for me," he joked, trying to make light of the compromising situation.

"Ugh! Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing herself up as fast as possible. She quickly stood up and threw Miroku out of the room, slamming the door shut in his face as he tried to stand. He just stood up, brushed himself off and made his way over to the couch Inuyasha was currently sitting on.

"Girls," he commented aloud. "I'll never understand their logic."

"True that," Inuyasha replied. Miroku jumped.

"I didn't realize you heard that." Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"I just have good hearing." Miroku knew he had seen him somewhere before, but just couldn't remember where.

"My name is Miroku. Master DJ, at your service," he said, extending his hand.

"Oh yeah, you were the DJ at the club the other night," Inuyasha said, mainly to himself. "Inuyasha." Suddenly, it clicked. This was Kagome's mysterious dance partner. A sly grin crept onto his face.

"Nice to meet ya, Inuyasha."

"Okay Kagome, ready when you are!" Sango yelled through the wall when she had finished changing.

"Just a second," Kagome yelled back, quickly throwing the shirt over her head and making sure it was in place. "Okay!" They both opened the door at the same time and stepped out. They looked each other over and almost instantly started rambling about how good the other looked.

"Come on! Let's look in the big mirror out front," Sango suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, linking arms with Sango. They walked out into the open where a large, three panel mirror was hung so one could see how the entire outfit looked from all angles. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, concerned about her new friend.

"Sango, you didn't tell me Inuyasha was here too," she replied in a hushed tone. Inuyasha was talking to Miroku, oblivious to the girls.

"Oh yeah, he's the one who drove me here. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I…..uumm….." Kagome stuttered, unsure of what to say or do.

"Ah, Kagome," Miroku exclaimed. "There you are." Upon hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha looked in their direction. And there stood Kagome, looking even more beautiful than he remembered. She was wearing a denim skirt that came to about mid-thigh and a sleeveless wrap around shirt made of a flowing, green and blue material. It was tight around her chest and clung to her body right under her breasts. From there it was loose and swayed whenever she moved. Inuyasha couldn't help it as his eyes roamed her body hungrily. Kagome just stood there, a deep blush tinting her cheeks as Inuyasha's staring made her feel uncomfortable. Now that she could see him clearly, he didn't look as young. Possibly even older than herself. She could see how tone his body was under his tight red t-shirt. She practically drooled when he smirked at her, seemingly approving of her choice of apparel.

"Say, Kagome. Who is your lovely friend?" Miroku asked, breaking both Kagome and Inuyasha from their trance. Both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Oh yes….where are my manners?" she joked, giggling a bit in embarrassment. "Um, Miroku this is Sango, Sango this is Miroku."

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you," Miroku said, advancing slightly towards Sango.

"Nice to meet you." Sango said a little uncertainly. He wasn't bad looking…in fact…he was extremely attractive. His beautiful violet eyes and short black hair. He wore a purple t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. It wasn't that tight, but she could still see he was well-toned. Simple black jeans covered his legs, black shoes protected his feet. Miroku noticed her looking him over and smirked. He took a few steps closer.

"That outfit looks absolutely stunning on you," he commented. A sexy smile blessing his features. He was lying. She wasn't in a skirt like Kagome, but low rise black pants which hugged her body in all the right places. She wore a light pink shirt made of the same flowing materials as Kagome's, except hers wasn't too tight, but not loose either, with a v-neck which dipped down to just above her cleavage. It had three-quarter sleeves which flared out. She really did look beautiful.

"Oh…um…thank you…" Sango blushed, smiling shyly, unsure of what else to do. While she was lost in her own thoughts, Miroku took the chance to sneak his hand around to stroke her butt. Sango quickly snapped out of it.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, gracing Miroku with a lovely red handprint on his face. She stormed off to the dressing room and slammed the door. Kagome, who watched the whole exchange from the side lines just shook her head. 'He'll never learn she thought.'

"Stupid hentai," she commented, whacking Miroku on the back of the head as she walked back to her own dressing room. He rubbed the back of his head and made his way back to Inuyasha. He plopped down onto the sofa and sighed.

"You know you deserved that," said Inuyasha, chuckling.

"Ah yes, but it was worth the pain…" he trailed off as he remembered her firm ass against his hand.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only response as his thoughts also began to wander to one of our girls.

**T**he girls tried on all of the clothes they had picked out. About an hour later, they decided on the first outfits they had tried on. Waking the boys they paid for their clothes and made their way out of the store.

"Thank the gods that is finally over!!" Inuyasha cheered, stretching his now aching back.

"Yes, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever get out," Miroku commented, also stretching.

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't that bad," Kagome said cheerfully, swinging her bag at her side.

"She's right, it could have been worse," Sango said, backing Kagome up.

"Keh, I find that very hard to believe," Inuyasha snorted. The girls decided to ignore his comment, not wanting to cause a fight.

"So, what else are you guys after?" Kagome asked, not looking at Inuyasha.

"We just have the usual left, pens, pencils…the boring stuff."

"Yeah, us too."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Miroku chimed in. "Why don't we finish our shopping together?"

"That's a great idea!! Then you two can join us for dinner!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Did somebody say dinner?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, the mention of food sparking his interest.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sango giggled.

"I guess we know where his mind is," Kagome laughed.

'If you only knew…' Inuyasha thought, giving a cocky smirk, which no one caught.

__

Alright, I'm going to end it there. I was going to add more, but this chapter isn't getting anywhere, and I'm not sure exactly what I want to put next. I know, it's a bit slow moving and sucky, but I need to get everyone introduced to each other and such. I'm still not sure what the conflict of the story is going to be…I'll figure it out. Next chapter they will start school…finally. Should be interesting. Review!


	6. Dinner and Explanations

__

I am soooo sorry!! I know I should have updated sooner, and I meant to. I really did. But I barely had time to breathe, much less update. I've had papers out the wazoo and work, I had to cover for a girl who broke her ankle on top of my own hours. So I'm really sorry!! I hope you can forgive me!!! ducks as a banana comes at head

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. A girl can only dream.

****

Chapter 6

**T**he rest of their shopping trip went by pretty uneventfully, except the occasional shy glances among the group, and of course Miroku being Miroku…Sango being his main victim. When they finally finished and all were sure they hadn't forgotten anything, it was already 4 o'clock. Inuyasha's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Now can we eat?" he whined.

"Yes, we can finally eat, Inuyasha," Sango replied, a bit exasperated.

"Great! I'm starved! Where are we going for dinner?" Kagome asked, her own stomach growling.

"Hhhmm…How about….the Ground Round!!" Sango suggested.

"Ugh, no," Kagome immediately dismissed the idea. "I have enough of their food as it is. I don't want to see the inside of that place anymore than I have to."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked while Inuyasha looked on inquisitively.

"Miss Kagome here works there," Miroku stated, patting Kagome's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Oh really?" Sango asked. "Are you a waitress?"

"No, I'm just a hostess. I don't think I could carry those huge trays. I'd be soooo afraid of dropping something," Kagome waved her hands in front of her face as she imagined carrying a tray and dropping a plate of food on a customer.

"No, definitely not for me!"

"Oh come on Kags, it's not that hard," Miroku said, nudging her in the side. "I'd even train you…you know it's tempting." A sly grin slowly making it's way on his face. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Inuyasha exclaimed, now clearly confused. "You work there too, Miroku?"

"Yes, that I do. I'm a server, and future employee of the month!!" he said, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah right," Kagome laughed. "The only reason you want to win is to get the $50. Besides, Katie has definitely already won. This month, and next month, and the next month. It's pointless to even try."

"Thanks so much Kags, for ruining all my joy." Miroku pouted, pretending to be deeply hurt. Inuyasha's stomach growled again.

"But that still leaves us with no idea where we are going to eat!" he whined, secretly tucking the information away for future reference.

"Oh yeah," Sango exclaimed, suddenly realizing her own hunger. "So where are the good places to eat around here?"

"Hey!! Let's go to Johnny Rockets!! I love that place!!" Kagome said, putting a little hop in her step.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only the greatest restaurant ever!! They are like an old fashioned restaurant and play old music and have old fashioned jute boxes and wear the old fashioned uniforms and it's just great!!" she explained excitedly. The others in the group didn't think she even took a breath.

"Okay, sounds great," Sango said. "You guys up for it." Both guys simply nodded and Kagome squealed with joy, quickly leading them in the direction of her favorite restaurant.

When they arrived Kagome greeted all the servers and even a few of the cooks as they were lead to a booth just inside the doors. Clearly she goes there a lot, seeing as how she was on a first name basis with all of them. Kagome was the first to sit down, jumping into the booth and sitting near the window. Sango sat across from her, Miroku quickly following suit and sitting next to Sango, who groaned, but he didn't seem to notice. This left Inuyasha to sit with Kagome, both blushed at the realization. He slid into the booth and his leg accidentally knocked into Kagome's who jumped at the contact and suddenly became very interested in something outside.

"Hey Kagome," their server greeted them, unknowingly ceasing the tension at the table.

"Hey Liz! Busy today?" Kagome asked, looking around at the half empty restaurant. She shrugged.

"It's been steady."

"Hey Liz," Miroku greeted, giving a small wave. Liz's cheeks instantly turned a light pink.

"Uh, hi Miroku," she replied shyly and he flashed her a seductive grin, causing the poor girl's cheeks to go from pink to flaming red. Kagome just rolled her eyes, kicking Miroku in the shins.

"Ow….." he complained.

"So, what's the shake of the day?" Kagome asked, snapping the girl back into reality.

"Oh! Right! The shake of the day…..Butterfinger," she replied, fumbling to open her book to look at the specials.

"Oo! My favorite! I'll take one!" Kagome squealed.

"That sounds really good, I'll try one too," Sango told her.

"Strawberry for me," Inuyasha said, deciding that original is always good.

"I'll have my usual," Miroku said, once again smiling at Liz who nodded and quickly walked away, a blush once again evident on her face.

"Miroku!!! Why must you tease poor Liz like that!! You know she really likes you!!" Kagome chastised once Liz was out of ear-shot. "If you have no intentions on hooking up with her, don't lead her on like that!!"

"I don't mean to, Kagome," he said, weakly trying to defend himself. "I'm like that with all the ladies."

"Ugh….you're hopeless!!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Suddenly, a new server came over with their shakes.

"Here you are," she said shyly as she handed them out.

"I don't recall seeing you before," Kagome said, running through her memory to see if she was mistaken. "Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. Today is my first day. My name is Keily." she said, bowing slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Keily! My name is Kagome, and these are my friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." They all waved when she said their names, except Miroku who wasted no time in further introducing himself to the girl.

"My, what a beautiful name," he said. "Goes perfect with your beautiful face. Would you do me the honor of baring my children?" he asked, dropping down on one knee and grabbing her free hand. Even Inuyasha had to roll his eyes this time.

"MIROKU!!!!" Kagome yelled, desperately trying to reach over a blushing Inuyasha to get to Miroku. "Sango…."

"With pleasure," was Sango's reply as she swiftly bopped Miroku on the head. He dropped to the floor for a few seconds, holding his head in pain and Keily took this as her cue to run. Miroku quickly recovered and jumped back into his seat.

"Do you try to swoon every pretty girl you come across?" Sango asked, annoyed. But as he opened his mouth to answer she interrupted him. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Liz came and took their orders, Miroku tried to once again hit on her but caught the look Kagome shot at him and quickly refrained.

"So, where are you guys from?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Sango once Liz left.

"We're from Tokyo. My father was offered a job here in Kyoto and so here we are," Sango explained. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Are you two siblings?" Miroku asked, finding it odd that they live together. "You look nothing alike."

"Cousins," was Inuyasha's short reply. He obviously didn't want to go into it anymore.

"I do have a younger brother though," Sango said, trying take the heat off Inuyasha. "His name is Kohaku. He's 13."

"Oh really! That's cool! It must be great to have a younger brother," Kagome said, a hint of sadness in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He didn't press the matter, but told himself to ask about it another time. Their food came soon after and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Kagome couldn't finish her fries which Inuyasha gladly finished for her, as well as Sango's. When all had eaten their fill, they paid, said their good-byes and slowly made their way through the mall to get to the parking lot.

"Say Kagome," Miroku asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "How long is your Grandpa away this time?"

"About two weeks, and soon after he comes home he has yet another convention which will last another week. So I'll have the house to myself for nearly a month," Kagome answered, as if it were nothing.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some shrine convention. I don't know where. He goes to so many I've stopped keeping track."

"You live alone with your Grandfather?" Sango asked.

"Yup," Kagome answered a bit sadly, "But I have Miroku here to keep me company when he's away." Both Inuyasha and Sango looked at her quizzically. Miroku took the liberty to answer them.

"I'm her neighbor." Both of them just said 'oh'.

"Yeah, Miroku moved next door to the shrine when I was eight and he was nine. We've been friends ever since," Kagome explained as they pushed through the glass doors and walked out into the cold night air.

"So tell me Kagome, has he always been so perverted?" Sango asked when she felt his hand once again graze her behind.

"'Fraid so…" she said, scratching her head as Sango smacked Miroku, leaving a large red handprint on his face. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Where are you parked?" Inuyasha asked when they reached the curb, his car already in view.

"Oh, we're just down there a little ways," Kagome answered, pointing to Miroku's car which was in the other direction.

"Well, we're this way," he said, pointing to his own car.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"Kagome said, disappointed that they had to go their separate ways.

"Yeah, until tomorrow…" he said, stepping off the curb and waving. "See ya, Miroku."

"Good-bye, Kagome. It was great hanging out with you. We'll have to do it again sometime!" Sango said, following Inuyasha.

"Definietly! Bye Sango!!" Kagome waved.

"Good-bye Inuyasha! Good-bye my darling Sango!!" Miroku yelled after them, also waving. Sango face-faulted, 'Darling?!?!?!' With that, they went their separate ways, each lost in their own thoughts as they made their way home.

__

Well, next chapter they finally start school and the fun really begins. I'll try to update ASAP. Please review!!


	7. First Day

__

--I've edited this chapter because there was a really stupid mistake in it. I has forgotten Kagome's Grandpa had left the previous day for his trip….and would be gone for weeks…and then I put him in this chapter as being home…oops hehe. A special thanks to **Elerrina** for catching it for me.--

I've noticed that my story is no longer living up to its rating…and that it's actually becoming kind of…..boring I guess?? Not as spicy as the first two chapters let on. And I think it's starting lose some readers because of that. So I decided to step it up a notch….I mean…it's not going to be that as soon as they see each other they're going to jump their bones or anything…that would be too sudden. However, I am going to spice it up a bit….move things a long a bit more and see what happens. Certainly will be a challenge but I'm up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

----------------------------------

****

Chapter 7

**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG**

"Stupid piece of shit…." Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to untangle himself from his blankets to turn off the alarm. Once he freed a hand he fumbled with the switch. The ringing stopped.

"Finally," he muttered and rolled over to go back to sleep.

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**

"God damn it!!!" he yelled, smacking the alarm clock off his bedside table and into the opposite wall with a crash.

Sango chuckled as she heard the all too familiar crash from where she sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee. She inwardly sighed and made her way upstairs to wake the cranky teen. She knocked on the door. No answer, but was she truly expecting one? She knocked again.

"Go the fuck away!!" was the response. She growled…or the closest a human could to growling.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled before throwing open the door to find what looked like a giant mound of blankets on the bed, with a couple inches of silver hair peeking out where the pillow would normally be. She groaned, it was going to be another fun filled morning.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she coaxed, "You don't want to be late for our first day of school do you?"

"I don't give a fuck! Now go away!" he said, none too nicely. Sango's face scrunched up in anger, it was too early for this shit!

"I said, get the hell out of bed!!!" she screamed pulling the mound, Inuyasha and all, off of the bed with a loud thump.

"What the hell!?!?" he yelled, jumping up and out of his blankets to snarl at Sango.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it? Now get dressed, we have to be to school in fifteen minutes so we can pick up our schedules," she said, leaving a bewildered and pissed off teenager to his own devices. Inuyasha stared at the door for a moment, clad in only his boxers before a chill ran up his spine. He grabbed the closest shirt and pants he could find and ran to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

--------------------------------------

**K**agome cursed whoever made alarm clocks as she fumbled around to stop the wretched noise it was pouring into her room. When it finally stopped she let out a sigh of relief and slowly stretched before throwing off the blankets and hopping off the bed. She glanced at her alarm clock and seeing that she only had a half hour to get ready and get to school she grabbed the outfit she bought with Sango and some underclothes and dashed to the bathroom. She took the fastest shower in the history of showers (for her anyway) and emerged from the bathroom fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her head. She towel dried her hair as she ran back to her room. She simply ran a brush through her still damp hair, deciding she didn't have time to dry it and threw on some light green eye-shadow, mascara and lip gloss. Make up wasn't something she needed, and she only found it a waste of time.

She ran down the stairs, grabbing a glass of orange juice and her backpack as she put her shoes on and ran out the door.

Kagome ran down the many steps that lead to the shrine to find Miroku sitting in his car, already waiting for her.

"Kagome, when will you learn to wake up a little earlier in the morning?" he asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Just drive, Miroku," she groaned as she slammed the door shut. She really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Miroku sighed and did as he was told.

Five minutes later they pulled into the school parking lot and into a parking spot not to far from the front door. Before they even had a chance to get out a little silver sport car came flying into the spot next to them, scaring the wits out of poor Miroku who had his door open a couple inches, thanking the gods that it wasn't open just a couple more or it most certainly would have been taken off.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!?!" came an angry voice as the passenger door opened.

"What?! You said we were going to be late….and we're not late are we?" came the cocky reply.

"Well if you had just woken up when you were supposed to and moved your ass, we could have been on time without threatening out lives!!"

By now both Miroku and Kagome had exited the car and stood chuckling at the two bickering cousins. Miroku decided they had heard enough and made their presence known.

"Well good morning, Lady Sango. Don't you look lovely on our last first day of school," Miroku grinned when she turned to look at him, his hand sneaking around to once again grab her ass.

"STUPID HENTAI!" she screamed, gracing his cheek with a bright red handprint that clashed with his dark purple button up shirt. She stormed off and Kagome giggle before following after her.

"Will you ever learn?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to the guilty teen. Miroku simply gave a goofy grin and shook his head, rubbing his cheek. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed the girls, Miroku following him not long after.

When the guys finally caught up with the girls Kagome showed them to the main office so they could pick up their schedules.

"Excuse me," Kagome exclaimed softly, walking up to an elderly lady with gray hair typing away on a computer.

"Um….Excuse me," she said a little louder when the woman didn't answer. Again, no response.

"HELLO!!" she yelled. The woman jumped and snapped her head in Kagome's direction.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, they are new and need their schedules," Kagome explained, trying very hard to keep her patience in check.

"Names?"

"Sango Taijya," Sango answered for her and Inuyasha followed suit.

"Inuyasha Tashio." The woman typed a few words into her computer and their schedules started to print.

"Here you are," she said, handing them each their respective schedules.

"Thank you," Kagome said, ushering the two into the hallway, grabbing their schedules and pulling her own from her pocket.

"Oh this is perfect," she exclaimed, doing a little hop. "We have all the same classes except gym, which is segregated." Miroku looked over her shoulder at the schedules and looked at his own.

"It appears we do, except I have advanced algebra," he said.

"What the hell?? ADVANCED algebra??" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I can't even handle basic algebra."

"Neither can I," Kagome answered, "But Miroku has always been a freakin' math whiz. He's the only reason I got through high school math. Now let's go or we're going to be late for our first class!!"

They made their way to their first class, History. Sango and Inuyasha of course had to introduce themselves and all that. Then they were forced to listen to the teacher drawl on and on about one thing or another. None of them were really paying much attention. All of their classes proceeded in much the same manner, and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

"Finally," Inuyasha exclaimed as he walked through the cafeteria doors, stretching in the process. "I thought that last class was never going to end."

"Yes, it was rather boring," Miroku said, coming up to walk next to him.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.

"They went to the restroom to 'freshen up'," he answered with a shrug. "Kagome told me to save our usual table and they would be along soon." Miroku lead the way, shoving through the massive amounts of students struggling to get their food, to make their way to round table in the corner of the lunchroom. It was slightly secluded from all the others and was next to a window, giving whoever was sitting there a beautiful view of the school grounds. They sat before anyone else could take it and put their stuff on some chairs to save them for the girls. Miroku took a lunch menu out of his back pocket and pretended to study it.

"What would you like to eat, Inuyasha. Mystery Meat.…or a Wilted Salad??" Miroku asked, pointing to the menu.

"Ugh….I think I'll pass," Inuyasha remarked and turned to watch for the girls.

****

Meanwhile…

Kagome threw her last book in her locker as Sango continued to struggle with her lock.

"I'm so glad it's lunch time," Kagome said, shutting her locker and stretching her back.

"I know, those tiny desks are so uncomfortable," Sango answered, pulling angrily on her lock. "Piece of shit locker."

"Here, let me get," Kagome walked the five steps it takes to get to Sango's locker, quickly put in the combination and we a swift tug, pulled the lock open.

"How the hell….." Sango asked, pulling open her locker and throwing in her own books.

"These lockers are tricky," she laughed. "You'll get used to it." They walked down the quiet, empty hall, making their way towards the bathroom. They chatted a little about this teacher or that class, nothing to important. But their conversation was cut short.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome inwardly groaned. She looked to Sango and rolled her eyes before plastering a smile on her face and turning to the person who called her name.

"Hello Hojo."

"How was your summer? I tried to call, but you never seemed to be home when I called," he asked, a cheerful, goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was good. Busy," Kagome answered, waving her hands for emphasis. Sango watched in confusion and slight amusement but kept quiet.

"Oh I see. Well are you busy this Saturday?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah, sorry Hojo I am….I uummm….." Sango took this as her cue to enter.

"She has plans with me," Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Yeah, we're….going shopping! She just moved here and I have to show her around!"

"Oh, I see," he said, seemingly unphased. Before he could say anything else Sango jumped in again.

"Speaking of showing me around, can you show me to the bathroom, it's an emergency."

"Oh yeah!! Sorry Hojo, we've got to go!!" Kagome said as she dragged Sango passed Hojo and towards the bathroom. They ducked inside and Kagome immediately jumped on Sango.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she said, hanging on Sango who laughed in return.

"It was no problem, you looked like you could use some help. Who was that?"

"Ugh," Kagome groaned, letting go of Sango who took a deep breath, being able to breathe again. "That was Hojo. He's been after me since freshman year. I keep telling him no but it never phases him. He just can't take the hint."

"I can tell," Sango laughed, walking over to a mirror to check her hair, which was up in a high ponytail. Kagome soon joined her, reapplying her lip gloss.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked, putting her lip gloss back in her bag.

"Ready when you are," Sango answered, and they exited the bathroom, checking around the corner to make sure the coast was clear before they headed to cafeteria.

When they arrived, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and lead her through the mob of students to get to their table. The guys were already there, looking almost bored.

"There you are!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sitting up straight from his slouched position. "What the hell took you so long??"

"Sorry guys…we kind of ran into someone," Kagome explained sitting down across from the guys, Sango sitting next to her. Miroku could tell who it was by her expression.

"Hojo?" he asked.

"Yup," Kagome groaned. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Who's this Hobo guy??"

"It's Hojo, Inuyasha," Kagome answered. "And he's just some guy who has been trying to get with me since the 9th grade." She waved her hand as if it were nothing. Inuyasha growled.

"Have you ever gone out with him?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but they could all sense his aggravation.

"Um, no. He is so not my type!" Inuyasha let go a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Sango noticed but didn't say anything, she just gave a knowing smile and joined in the conversation before he saw it. They all just sat and chatted about this and that, some even picked through whatever was for lunch and ate what looked edible. All too soon the lunch period came to an end and they trudged to their afternoon classes, which went by much like their morning classes.

Finally, it was the end of the day and the last bell rang, dismissing the students from their school day. The doors suddenly burst open and hundreds of students came pouring out.

"Yes! One day down, 179 until graduation!!" Kagome cheered as she ran through the doors.

"Really? I though it was much longer than that?" Inuyasha asked, pretending to count on his fingers.

"Well, 179 school days….not including holidays and weekends," Kagome explained. Inuyasha's mouth formed a little 'o' and the group maybe their way down the stairs and to the parking lot.

"I don't want to go home…." Kagome pouted.

"Well, what is everyone up to tonight?" Miroku asked.

"We're free," Sango answered for herself and Inuyasha.

"So, do you guys want to do something tonight??" Kagome asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't we go to the movies, or dinner or something?" Miroku asked/answered.

"What's playing anything good?" Sango asked, adding to the mirage of questions.

"Shall We Dance… is supposed to be good," Kagome answered, Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

"Chick flick," they groaned.

"Alright, fine. Shall We Dance…is out." Kagome said with a little pout.

"What do you girls think of horror movies?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku's eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Ooo, I love 'em!" Sango answered, this time Kagome nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Miroku asked.

"How about 'The Grudge'?" Everyone nodded and it was settled.

"So, who's driving?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I don't know where the theatre is…" Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his head.

"Guess that leaves me," Miroku said with a sigh. They all piled into Miroku's car, Sango in the front by Miroku's request and Kagome and Inuyasha in the back, and they were off.

__

Alright, I'm going to end it here. It has taken me days to write this, believe it or not. Next chapter will be even better, don't you worry. Scary movies, movie theatres, and back seats….leaves much to the imagination. ;) Don't forget to review!


	8. The Movies

**Peeks head around corner** Hi people! **dodges rotten banana** I know I know….you all hate me….I'm a shitty authoress for leavin you hanging….I'm sorry!!! I'm not even to give you my reasons/excuses cause it won't make a difference…so I'm just going to get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…or any huge business mentioned in this story…it would be nice to own a multi-million dollar company though…_sigh_

---------------------------

****

Chapter 8

"Nope," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nope," Sango said.

"Oh yeah!! Leave it here!" Inuyasha cheered as heavy metal blared on the radio.

"No! Sango, turn it off!" Kagome begged from behind her.

"Definitely, I listen to enough of this shit at home," she answered, and much to Inuyasha's disappointment changed the station. She scanned through a few more stations when "1,2 Step" by Ciara came on and Kagome squealed.

"Leave it here! Leave it here! I love this song!" She started bouncing to the beat and singing in her seat, Sango soon joined her. Inuyasha turned to watch them and gave them a funny look before just laughing. Miroku peeked over at Sango while he drove and chuckled at her antics. No sooner had the song ended they pulled up in front of the movie theater.

"You guys go in, get tickets and some good seats," Miroku instructed, handing Sango money for his ticket as she climbed out of the passenger seat. "I'm going to park the car." Once they were all out and Miroku got a good look at Sango's ass as she walked away, the car sped off and the others made their way to the ticket booth.

"What was it we were going to see again?" Kagome asked, taking a look at the list of movies playing. "Shall We Dance…?" she teased.

"Yeah right! As if I would sit through that shit," Inuyasha grumbled and snatched the money from the girls' hands. He ignored their protests as he stomped over to the ticket booth. "Four for 'The Grudge'." he told the man behind the glass as he handed over the money. He turned around, tickets in hand.

"Just to be sure you girls wouldn't chicken out on us and '_accidentally_' buy the wrong ticket," he explained with a smug grin, handing the girls their tickets and holding onto Miroku's.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. As if we'd do something like that. We love scary movies! Right, Kagome?" Sango defended. Both parties looked to Kagome who was suddenly a little pale. She swallowed seeing both sets of eyes on her.

"Um yeah! Scary movies! Love 'em!" she answered quickly, nodding her head for emphasis. "Let's get some popcorn!" she squeaked, grabbing their hands and dragging them over to the snack counter. She and Sango both ordered small popcorns and a coke to share while Inuyasha got himself a giant pack of Sour Patch Kids.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was gone before the movie even started," Sango teased.

"Shut up, Sango," Inuyasha retorted, popping a few in his mouth.

"Come on, let's find our seats before all the good ones are taken," Sango said.

"I'll wait out here for Miroku since he won't get in without his ticket. Save us some seats will you?" Inuyasha said, heading over to stand buy the door, popping more candy into his mouth.

"I bet he'll need another bag of candy before he comes in with Miroku," Sango whispered to Kagome who chuckled in response.

The closer they got to the theater door the more color drained from Kagome's face. Suddenly, her popcorn didn't look so appetizing and she was tempted to throw it out already. She gulped and took a sip of soda to calm her nerves. Her body was slowly going numb and she suddenly had the urge to turn tail and run, but she couldn't give Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. Okay, so scared wasn't the right word, she was terrified. She hated scary movies, they gave her nightmares and she found it hard to sleep without her light on for nights afterwards. And here she was, going to see 'The Grudge', one of the scariest movies of the year. She was going to have nightmares for months! Maybe if she…

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked, concerned for her new friend.

"Huh? Yeah I'm uh…..I'm fine!" Kagome answered, taking a second to take in her surroundings. They were in the theater, and they were already seated, dead center. 'When did we sit?' Kagome thought to herself, her panic rising a bit.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale,"

"Yeah! I'm fine…really!" Sango didn't look convinced.

"Alright," Kagome broke down. "To tell you the truth, I hate scary movies…they're…well…scary…And this is supposed to be one of the scariest movies of the year and I just know I'm going to have nightmares for like…months!" Sango looked a bit shocked for a moment before a comforting smile formed on her face.

"Don't worry, Kagome," she said, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure this movie isn't going to be that bad. Besides, you know all this stuff is fake right?"

"Of course I know that!!" Kagome squealed, a bit insulted that her friend would think she actually believed the things in the movies.

"Well…except for the ones that are based on true stories…such as the Blair Witch Project and Texas Chainsaw Massacre…"

"SANGO!!" Kagome yelled, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Calm down! I'm teasing!" Sango laughed, using her hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting out of her seat. Sango was a lot stronger than she looked. "You'll be fine. I'm right here, along with Inuyasha and Miroku. And I'll tell you what, if you're too scared after this then you can stay over my house tonight, deal?" Kagome pondered this thought for a moment. It was certainly better the staying the night at the shrine all by herself.

"Alright, it's a deal. Thanks, Sango." They chatted a few more minutes about what they would do if Kagome were to sleep over when the guys finally arrived.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Sango asked.

"I had to fight through traffic and park a block away. Then Inuyasha had to stand in the ridiculously long line for more candy." Miroku answered. Taking a seat next to Sango. Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha to see a fresh bag of Sour Patch Kids and large soda cradled in his arms.

"Hey, I guess you were right Sango," Kagome told her, pointing to Inuyasha who was now sitting next to her sipping happily on his soda. Both girls giggled, which turned into a full out laugh when Inuyasha gave them an odd look with a green sour patch kid hanging out of his mouth. Even Miroku chuckled at the sight. Before Inuyasha could say anything in defense the lights dimmed and the sound started up as the previews began to play. The horrible feeling in her gut returned as Kagome gulped and tensed up. There was no getting out of it now. She was stuck. Sango heard her gulp and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"If it gets too bad, just close your eyes," Sango whispered in her ear. Kagome could do no more but nod as she watched the previews roll. After about ten previews the movie finally started. Inuyasha smiled, cheering inwardly that they were finally over and the good stuff was about to start. He had already finished his candy (surprise, surprise) and took one final sip of his almost finished soda and leaned over to set it on the floor since there were no cup holders. It was then that he noticed Kagome's white knuckles from holding onto the armrest for dear life. He gave her a once over and noticed for the first time how incredibly tense she was. She looked like she was scared shitless….and no one had even died yet! Before he could even comprehend what he was doing he slid his own warm hand over her cold one and ran his thumb gently over her fingers. Kagome jumped when she felt his hand, not expecting it. She looked down at their hands and got butterflies in her stomach, this time not from fear. She glanced up at his face but he was looking straight ahead, already engulfed in the movie. She tried to relax a little, although it wasn't working all to well, and returned her attention to the movie. Suddenly, a guy in the movie, wearing no expression at all, threw himself off a balcony, dieing instantly on the concrete below. Kagome jumped, gasping slightly and turning her head away from the screen. Inuyasha slid his hand up her wrist and to the underside of her arm to gently pry her hand from the armrest and intertwine his fingers with hers. He felt her gaze on him once again and turned his head ever so slightly to give her a quick smile before turning back to the movie, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kagome smiled, relaxing slightly when he began to rub circles on her hand with his thumb. Oddly, she no longer felt so scared, she felt safe, knowing that Inuyasha would not let the demons get her. She relaxed her grip on the other armrest but didn't let go completely.

About twenty minutes or so into the movie, Sango looked over to see how Kagome was holding up. The sight she saw was not one she was expecting. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand, but instead of their hands resting on the armrest, they were resting comfortably in Inuyasha's lap while he gently ran his fingertips up and down Kagome's arm with his other hand. Kagome was no longer gripping the other arm rest. She was leaning slightly on Inuyasha while her free hand rested on his arm, gripping his clothes when something spooked her. And to top it all off, she looked oddly relaxed despite her earlier tension. Sango couldn't help but smile. It seemed her cousin was finally starting to warm up to someone, and it was about time. Perhaps they finally stumbled upon someone who could break through his barriers. Sango turned to Miroku and whispered in his ear. He leaned forward slightly to look at the two who were so engrossed in the movie and each other that they didn't even notice the stares. Sango and Miroku gave each other knowing smiles. Miroku was pleased that Kagome had finally found someone she felt comfortable with. Sure, she's had other boyfriends. Well…one other boyfriend. But it wasn't serious, and it didn't last long. The two never even shared a kiss. Plus, she's never warmed up to someone so quickly. Perhaps Inuyasha could help heal the scars that even Miroku couldn't.

They both turned their attentions back to the movie, deciding to give the other two a bit of privacy…even though they were in a public place. Inspired by Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku gathered up his courage and slipped his arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango tensed, waiting for his hand to 'accidentally' slip to a more inappropriate place. When it didn't she looked up at Miroku her have her a genuine smile, not a lecherous and then went back to the movie. Surprised, but confident that he was not going to be perverted, she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder, a small smile lighting her features. Kagome happened to glance over at Sango and Miroku and couldn't help but smile.

By the end of the movie, Kagome had her face hidden in Inuyasha's shoulder, hands fisted in his clothes, refusing to move.

"Come on, Kagome. The movie is over," Inuyasha reassured her as the credits started to roll. She shook her head. He put his arm around her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Come on, look. The credits are on. I swear, it's over," he said, trying to coax her out as the lights came on and people filed out around them.

"Are you sure?" she asked, peeking one eye out to look at the screen. He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure," He placed a kiss on the top of her head as she lifted her head and they pulled apart. They all stood, gathered their things and made their way through the people and outside.

"Well…That wasn't so bad…" Miroku commented, an unsure smile on his face, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't think it was scary," Sango replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "But I won't be forgetting that face anytime soon."

"Speak for yourself! I can't even hid under the covers anymore! They even took that away!" Kagome whined.

"Are you kidding? It wasn't scary at all," Inuyasha replied, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah right! I felt you jump at least once!" Kagome retorted.

"Did not!" came Inuyasha's intelligent reply.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not, wench!! I'm surprised you saw any of the movie at all!"

"Baka!"

"Wench!

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

The name calling continued the entire walk to the car, Sango and Miroku just shook their heads as the followed behind the arguing pair.

There you have it. Fluff! A little bit from both pairs. Don't worry, there's more to come. We now have the car ride home and the sleepover…


End file.
